Scar
Scar (born "Taka") is the younger brother of Mufasa, the paternal uncle of Simba and the paternal great-uncle of Kiara and Kion. In the past, Scar possessed the Roar of the Elders, led the Lion Guard, and ruled the Pride Lands. Scar is also the main antagonist of Legends of The lion guard: battle for the pride lands. Appearance Scar has dusty orange fur, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are all tan color. His mane is thinner and sleeker than those of the other males, colored a coal black that appears dark brown in the sunlight, with the fur on his elbow joints and the tuft of his tail matching the black of his mane. His chin fur is scruffier and pointed down in a distinctive goatee, while his eyebrows are black and considerably thick. Unlike most lions in his pride, Scar possesses dark scarlet eye shades, an angular nose, and neon-green eyes. His claws are always extended, something the Outsiders later emulate. Finally, a small, thin, red scar runs over his left eye, earning him his name. As a fiery spirit, Scar has dark orange brown coloring with a yellow nose and markings on his ears and the edge of facial fur. He has pale yellow eyes. His scar is shown as pure white. Personality Scar is highly intelligent, motivated by jealousy, and manipulative. His ties to family only go so far when his own goals are in mind, and he sees no problem in endangering his brother-in-law's life in order to get the attention he so desires. The ends never justify the means for young Scar, who fails to see the importance in helping others. Despite his avid lust to be the favored son and the king of the Pride Lands, he is lazy and takes little interest in his subjects, willing to bend the rules and put his own interests above those of his subjects. Scar was so hungry for power that he resorted to removing his own family permanently and destroying the kingdom. It was his thirst for power that caused him to lose the Roar of the Elders. He doesn't believe in the Circle of Life concept and cares only about himself and his own glory. He is also highly intelligent, capable of planning ingenious schemes, and has a very low tolerance for individuals who show a lack of intelligence and for failure. History Backstory Born during the reign of his mother, Uru, Scar is the second son of Uru and her mate Ahadi, the younger brother of Mufasa. Scar was tasked with leading the Lion Guard and was bestowed a power called the "Roar of the Elders" by the Great Kings of the Past which, when used, would cause the Great Kings of the Past to roar with him. However, that power went to Scar's head, and he believed that with this power he should be the king instead of Mufasa. So he planned to dethrone Mufasa, by using the Roar of the Elders. When the rest of the Lion Guard refused to aid him in his plot, Scar destroyed them by using the Roar of the Elders, and as a result, Scar became weakened by this event, losing the Roar forever by using it for evil. In the years that followed the Lion Guard's downfall, Scar focused his life on plotting for his brother's throne and continued to devise schemes with the hyenas to rule the Pride Lands. At some point in time in his young adulthood, he mated with a unnamed lioness which resulted in Mfano. After Simba was born, Scar plotted to kill both him and his brother. In the end though, he was able to murder Mufasa, and convince Simba to run away; however, when Simba came back as a young adult, he battled his uncle and reclaimed the Pride Lands. Scar then apparently died in a fire that broke out during the fight. Sometime prior to his death, Scar selected Kovu to be the next King. Kovu is the son of one of Scar's followers, Zira, whom Scar had a close relationship with and had informed about the Roar of the Elders.